Dia de festa ou quase
by tatinha201057
Summary: A rede de caçadores estava reunida conversando, bebendo cerveja sem rótulo e rindo. Hoje é um bom dia. Sem mortes estranhas ou coisas para caçar.


Dia de festa... ou quase...

A rede de caçadores estava reunida conversando, bebendo cerveja sem rótulo e rindo. Hoje é um bom dia. Sem mortes estranhas ou coisas para caçar.

Sam, Dean e Jody estavam conversando com os gêmeos Caleb e Jeffrey, enquanto os outros caçadores conversavam e bebiam.

\- Nós fomos a um bar legal, que tinha música ao vivo! Caleb disse.

\- E lá estava ele... sentado, tocando e cantando. Eu tenho que admitir, nunca vi meu irmão babando tanto! Jeffrey disse, rindo.

\- O que eu posso dizer?! Não é todo dia que a gente conhece um cara legal! caleb disse, corando e rindo.

\- Cara, quando a gente teve que ir, Cal ficou arrasado! Jeffrey disse.

\- Tomei todas nesse dia! Caleb disse.

\- Bons tempos... Jeffrey disse.

\- Namorar é difícil. Com essa vida louca que a gente leva, não dá pra manter uma relação... Dean disse.

\- É verdade... sam disse.

Nesse momento alguém entra, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Entre! Não fique de fora! Martina disse.

Todos olharam para o desconhecido, ou melhor, desconhecida, parada ali.

\- Mãe? Sam disse, surpreso.

\- Desculpe... eu bati, mas... Mary disse, sem graça.

\- oi! Dean disse.

Mary, Dean e Sam foram conversar em outro lugar.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui? Mary perguntou.

\- Nada demais, só conversando e bebendo um pouco. O que você está fazendo aqui? Dean perguntou.

\- Eu conheço alguns desses caçadores e depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu perdi contato com eles, por isso vim até aqui para saber como estão, então... Mary disse.

\- Então você nos dá um sinal de vida, uma vez por semana, talvez, mas dirige horas até aqui, pra rever os velhos amigos? Dean perguntou.

\- ...

\- Incrível! Eu preciso de ar. Dean disse, saindo.

\- Dean, espera! Mary tentou ir atrás dele, mas Sam a impediu.

\- Dê um tempo a ele, mãe... Sam disse.

Dean pegou uma cerveja e saiu.

Pouco tempo depois, Mary pegou uma cerveja.

\- Sem rótulo. Bandeira vermelha... Mary suspirou.

\- Nah! É segura. Eu a fabriquei! Deixa que eu abro, pra você. Não é de torcer. Espero que goste de cerveja forte. Bucky disse.

Mary tomou um gole.

\- Boa! Mary Winchester. Mary disse.

\- Mary Winchester? Bucky disse.

\- Não pode ser! Você não morreu a uns 20 anos atrás? Randy perguntou.

\- É uma longa e horripilante história... Mary respondeu.

\- Bucky Sims... Bucky estendeu a mão.

\- Oi... Mary apertou a mão de Bucky.

\- Randy Bull...

\- É um prazer conhece-los! Mary disse.

Enquanto isso, Sam e Jody conversam com outros caçadores.

\- Cal e eu fomos para a cabana de Bobby, passar uns dias. Ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma caça e nos ligou. "Ei, idiotas! Venham pra cá! Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama!". Jeffrey disse, imitando Bobby.

\- Rsrsrs! Foi incrível! Caleb disse.

\- Alguém quer cerveja? Martina perguntou.

\- Não, obrigado. Jody e os outros responderam.

Martina foi pegar uma cerveja e quando estava voltando, foi atacada.

Ninguém percebeu que Sam havia sumido.

Minutos depois, Sam voltou com uma cerveja.

\- Bobby era o senhor cupido! Ele sempre me apresentava os caras mais legais! Caleb disse, rindo.

\- Ele fazia o mesmo com meu irmão. Dean sempre foi popular com as garotas, mas sempre tinha uma ajudinha do Bobby! Sam disse, rindo.

De repente as luzes da casa começaram a piscar.

\- Demônio... Mary disse.

\- Sim... Jody respondeu.

Bucky e Jeffrey tentaram abrir a porta, mas não conseguiram.

\- Estamos presos... Caleb disse.

Enquanto isso, fora da casa, Dean continua bebendo, sozinho.

Nesse momento, Billie aparece.

Dean ouve passos e olhou para trás.

\- Vá embora... Dean disse, pensando que era Sam ou Mary.

\- Você não manda em mim... Billie disse.

\- Billie. O que está fazendo aqui? Dean perguntou.

\- Meu trabalho... Billie respondeu.

\- Eu ainda não morri... Dean respondeu.

\- É uma pena. na verdade, eu terminei um trabalho, lá dentro. Colhi uma alma fresquinha! Billie disse.

Dean foi em direção a porta e tentou abri-la.

Enquanto isso, lá dentro, todos se preparam para pegar o demônio.

\- Formem duplas e façam uma busca na casa, por pessoas, não por demônios. Se encontrarem o demônio, gritem. Iremos até você. E se seu parceiro for possuído, corra. Jody disse.

Sam e Mary, Jeffrey e Caleb, Bucky, Randy e Jody colocaram sal nas portas e janelas da casa. Enquanto isso, Dean tenta entrar na casa, com a ajuda de Billie.

\- Você entrou. Se você entrou, então pode me ajudar a entrar... Dean disse.

\- Eu posso, mas... Billie disse.

\- Nada de mas, faça! Dean disse, nervoso.

\- Mas... é uma passagem só de ida. E, você me deve uma... Billie disse.

Com a ajuda de Billie, Dean conseguiu entrar.

\- Dean! Como você entrou? Sam perguntou.

\- Foi uma vez só, não vai acontecer de novo. Estão todos aqui? Dean perguntou.

\- Bom... nem todos! Sam respondeu, com uma faca na mão.

\- Ele foi possuído... Mary disse.

\- Eu tenho que dizer... Sammy boy tem um sorriso encantador! E esses olhos de cachorrinho... hmmm... delicioso. Lúcifer deve ter se divertido a beça. A propósito, foi divertido matar a amiguinha de vocês. Martina. Ela se comportou muito bem! O demônio disse, rindo.

\- Sai do meu irmão, seu demônio desgraçado! Dean gritou.

\- Tudo bem. Seu desejo é uma ordem. Mas antes... Sam disse.

Mary, Dean e Jody exorcizaram o demônio, mas antes de ser expulso do corpo de Sam, o demônio o esfaqueou.

Sam caiu no chão, sangrando.

\- Sammy! Dean se ajoelhou ao lado de Sam, pressionando a ferida, para diminuir o fluxo de sangue.

\- Dean... Sam disse.

\- Shh... tudo bem, Sammy. Você vai ficar bem... Dean disse, mantendo a pressão.

\- Temos que levá-lo a um hospital! Mary gritou.

Dean e Jeffrey levaram Sam para o impala. Mary e Jody ficaram no banco de trás com Sam para estancar o sangramento. Dean dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde.

Enquanto isso, os outros caçadores seguiram o impala, em direção ao hospital.

Mais de uma hora depois, o médico que atendeu Sam, foi a sala de espera.

\- Família de Sam Wesson? Dr. Benny disse.

\- Sim. Como meu filho está, Dr? Mary perguntou.

\- O estado dele é estável. Sam teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória e perdeu muito sangue, mas vai se recuperar. Ele deve passar a noite aqui, para receber todos os cuidados necessários e quando estiver recuperado, será liberado. Dr. Benny respondeu.

\- Podemos vê-lo? Mary perguntou.

\- Sim, mas apenas uma pessoa pode entrar. Ele precisa descansar... Dr. Benny disse.

\- Vai você, mãe. Depois eu vou. Dean disse.

\- Tem certeza? Mary perguntou.

\- Tenho. Pode ir... Dean disse, sorrindo.

\- Obrigada... Mary respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Por aqui, por favor... Dr. Benny disse, guiando Mary até o quarto de Sam.

\- A senhora só pode ficar cinco minutos, tá? Ele precisa descansar... Dr. Benny disse.

\- Obrigada. Dr. Mary disse.

Dr. Benny saiu.

Mary se aproximou da cama e pegou a mão de Sam.

\- Meu bebê... Mary disse.

Dean entrou e ficou do outro lado.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, mãe. Sammy é forte! Dean disse.

\- Eu sei. Sabe... eu... nunca senti tanto medo, na vida, como senti hoje. Eu não quero perder vocês, Dean... Mary disse.

\- Você não vai nos perder, mãe. Sammy e eu estamos aqui... Dean respondeu.

\- Isso significa que eu posso ir pra casa com vocês? Mary perguntou sorrindo.

\- Claro! Nada nos faria mais felizes, mãe!

\- Então... assim que Sammy sair daqui, eu volto pra casa. E dessa vez, pra ficar, pra sempre...

Mary disse, sorrindo, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Poucas horas depois, Sam acordou.

\- Ei grandão! Dean disse, se levantando da cadeira.

\- Dean? Sam disse, confuso.

\- Oi, como se sente? Dean perguntou.

\- Cansado. E a mamãe? Sam perguntou.

\- Estou aqui, Sammy... Mary disse.

\- Mamãe... Sam disse.

\- Ei, não me olhe como se eu fosse explodir! Mary disse, tentando segurar o riso.

\- Rsrsrs... Ai! Não me faça rir. Dói! Sam disse.

\- Descanse, baby! Mary disse.

\- Dean, o demônio... ele... Sam disse.

\- Exorcizamos ele. Não se preocupe... Dean disse.

\- Eu sei. Mas ele matou a Martina e a prendeu no teto da cozinha... Sam disse.

\- Eu vou avisar a Jody e os outros... Dean disse.

Dean saiu do quarto. Mary ficou ao lado de Sam, conversando.

\- Nós temos muito o que conversar, não é, mãe? Sam disse.

\- Sim. Mas não agora. Você precisa descansar... Mary disse.

Sam não respondeu. Ele fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Dean voltou para o quarto e viu Sam dormindo.

\- Ele dormiu... Mary disse.

\- Bom. Eu falei com a Jody, sobre o estado de Sam e sobre a Martina. Ela e os outros vão voltar a casa e tirar o corpo dela do teto... Dean disse.

\- Bom. Dean... sobre o que o demônio disse... Mary hesitou.

\- Nós vamos explicar tudo, quando voltarmos pra casa, tá? Eu prometo... Dean disse.

\- Tudo bem... Mary respondeu.

Uma semana depois, Sam foi liberado do hospital e voltou para casa. Todos os caçadores se reuniram para enterrar Martina.

Dias depois, Sam contou para Mary todo o lance com Lúcifer. Dean deixou os dois a sós, para que conversassem mais á vontade.

\- então, é isso. Esses são os melhores momentos dos meus maiores fracassos. Provavelmente você deve estar pensando o pior de mim, não é? Sam disse.

\- o que? Não! Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Sammy! Mary disse, com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

\- serio? Sam perguntou.

\- sério. Você salvou o mundo! Quer saber de uma coisa? Mary perguntou. Sem esperar uma resposta, ela respondeu.

\- meus garotos são lendas vivas! Mary disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sam riu e a abraçou.

Os dois nem se deram conta que Dean estava ali.

\- Essa foi a cena de filme de menina mais linda que eu já vi! E olha que eu odeio filme de menina! Dean disse.

\- Você adora filme de menina, idiota! Sam disse, rindo.

\- Sim, adoro. Vem cá. Cadela! Dean disse, abraçando os dois.

 _Meu lugar é aqui._ Mary pensou.

Fim.


End file.
